


【静临】粗暴的假象2

by unanan



Series: 假象系列 [2]
Category: Durarara!!, 无头骑士异闻录
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unanan/pseuds/unanan
Summary: 开车
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, 平和島静雄/折原臨也
Series: 假象系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538728
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	【静临】粗暴的假象2

**Author's Note:**

> *标题和内容无关  
*几乎全是肉，没有剧情，人物OOC  
*是类似续集一样的东西  
*是临也视角

喉咙很干，他想咽下一口唾沫，然而嘴里炙热的棒状物体严重阻碍了他的行动。  
——或许这已经不能称为棒状，而是印象里更为粗壮的柱状了吧。  
空气粘稠而带着热度。  
就在几秒钟前，他握着这根还不是很硬的肉棒，低头将它一点点塞进了嘴里。在混杂着不稳呼吸的几次吮吸之后，这个东西就变得巨大而滚烫。  
温度似乎由口腔传到脸部，随后耳朵变得像要烧起来，一向运转良好的脑子似乎有些短路，全部思考都随着热度蒸发到了半空。  
他知道自己现在的样子——松松垮垮地只穿着一件对方的衬衫，狼狈跪坐在床上，双手无力地抓着对方的衣角，低着头含着巨大而硬胀的性器。  
作为男人，他知道这样做会让对方很舒服——像这样用力地含着，然后缓缓地抽出来。  
在嘴巴刚离开硕大的性器，脑后的头发就受到不轻不重的拉扯，他不情愿地仰头，对上了对方的眼睛。  
“你摆着一副吃着美味的表情呢。”  
对方眼里晃动着笑意。  
一般来说作为多年的仇敌，这个笑容所含的成分应该主要是嘲笑，但是实际看起来却很无害，像是单纯地觉得有趣而说出自己的想法一样。  
但是真的是无害的话，昨晚就不会发生那样的事情了。  
没错，昨晚发生了严重如事故一样的荒诞事情：作为一个男人的他被互相残杀多年的死敌强行索要了。  
简单地说，是被干了。  
而且是长达数个小时，并且使用了性道具，对方没有戴套并且是他被直接射进了身体好几次的激烈性爱。  
与其说是性爱，到了最后不如说是被强暴，就算求饶也没有停止体内的活塞运动，从床上到餐桌，浴室再到床上……嘛，从今天刚起来时干净的身体来看，应该是最后又去了一趟浴室。  
……这个混蛋！  
他低头，含住阴茎深深埋下去，又微微抬头吐出这个尺寸惊人的物事，低垂的视线里能看见静脉凸起在阴茎的表面，非常具有威慑力。  
毫无疑问是个凶器。  
他松开口，喘了一口气，然后不甚熟练地探出舌头，舔了舔前端，看见它颤了颤。  
对方重重地呼出一口气。  
而且说实话……这个东西，真的……真的太大了。  
昨晚能够活下来真是奇迹。  
如果他现在反悔，拿刀刺小静的话，对方会不会立刻扭断他的脖子……还是说会把这个凶器插进他喉咙里，让他痛苦窒息而死？  
后者的话，未免太过讨厌了吧。  
他偷偷地看了对方的表情一眼，被对方逮了个正着。  
金发的怪物静静地看着他，目光里充满了显而易见的征服欲——让他感觉自己下一秒就会被狠狠地咬一口。  
他若无其事地移开了视线，舌头卷起前端的龟头，轻柔地送进嘴里吮吸舔舐起来——这成功地让对方转移了注意力——如果像狗一样的小静真的咬了上来，他完全没有抵抗力……先不说全身都酸软提不起力气，后面被使用的部位仍然以他讨厌的方式钝钝地疼着。  
估计连站都站不起来吧。  
如果可以的话，他宁愿把昨晚开始的所有事情都当成被狗咬了，也不要在第二天看见小静那张令人烦躁的脸。  
而且最开始的目的明明是让他起床吃早餐，那为什么演变成了这样？  
他眯着眼，顺着顶端一路舔到根部，让对方舒服地呻吟了一声。  
感觉被荷尔蒙的气息糊了一脸，他努力忽视心里的不适，亲吻着对方的性器，颇为卖力地伺候着对方。  
说实话，小静的耐心和耐力都远超过他的预料，他毫不怀疑如果这次……没能让对方满意，自己的屁股要再次遭殃。  
再做一次，自己会不会死掉啊。  
他再次含住肉棒的前端部分，能闻到性器特有的味道，模拟着抽插的动作将肉棒吐出来，又努力地塞进自己喉咙。  
其实是想狠狠地咬下去，想掰断这个东西，想踩断，切断，削断……最好是连两只蛋也一起咬掉……  
他想得有些激动，然后听到男人的痛呼。  
“嘶……疼。”  
同时脑后的头皮猛的受到一阵拉扯，临也松开嘴里叼着的东西，被迫地抬头看着对方。  
对方不悦地皱着眉：“你是想咬下去吗？”  
临也怀疑地看着他。  
居然……没生气？  
可是如果接下来说真话的话，说不定会被杀；说谎的话，也可能会被立刻发现。  
想的太入神了不小心咬到了，抱歉——这样回答的话还是会被杀掉吧，就算后面加上了没有诚意的道歉。  
要不要放弃了呢？精神上很累，嘴巴很酸，全身都没有力气，已经到了生理心理都坚持不下去的程度了。  
话说回来时间究竟过去了多久？  
这种事情，就算是以人类面对痛苦工作时最常说的能获得经验之类的话语安慰自己也……不，他根本不想要这种经验。  
“已经要放弃了吗？”  
对方用着了然语气问了一句。  
——真是令人厌烦的语气，更令人厌烦的是对方说的跟他想的一般无二。  
这算什么？野兽的直觉？敌人之间的知己知彼吗？虽然不认为小静会有这种智商。  
让人烦躁。  
这么想着的时候，对方突然推开了他。  
猝不及防地被力道推着向后倒去，临也慌了一下，随后想起来后面是柔软的床铺，于是干脆就由着力道摔进被子里。  
闭了闭眼，呼出一口气。  
就算是噩梦，第二天也该醒来了啊。  
然而讨厌的小静再次出现在了视线内。  
“临也……你有时候真的不吃点苦头，就不会回头呢。”  
金发男人的语气带着微妙的宠溺，像是大人在对不懂事的孩子说话，不过却让临也感觉鸡皮疙瘩都立了起来。  
直觉发出警告。  
“诶、等等……小静我只是……”休息一下……之类的狡辩没有机会说出口，就被一股难以抵抗的力量按住，大腿被打开，圆圆的东西抵在后穴，粗暴地挤了进来。  
“不要！不！放……”好痛！  
然后下一刻，那个球状物就开始在身体里震动起来。  
“不……”  
呜咽被下意识咬住下唇的动作中断。  
再开口的话，说不定会再次出现什么难堪的声音。  
里面的球状物体带来的异物感不断地压迫着周围的肉。极具规律的高速震动，很快使里面的一片区域开始有麻麻的感觉，似乎还带着一丝痒意，他红着眼眶，下意识伸手摸向后面，被瞬间捏住手臂。  
“放开……”他从喉咙挤出这句话，用力地挣了挣，被对方无情地压制，跳蛋被推着进入了更深处。  
“……不！”  
他忍不住尖叫，合住双腿，防止它滑入更深的体内……一波波奇特的感觉开始从体内传来。  
“再上调一档也是可以的吧？”  
他屏了下呼吸，随后下一秒立刻感受到了更加剧烈的震动。  
屁股被重重拍打了一下，疼得他眼前冒出水雾，但是比起疼痛，通过力道经由跳蛋刺激到前列腺的瞬间让他脑袋一片空白，身体甚至瞬间感受到了快感。  
“你知不知道你现在，非常淫荡？”对方轻笑，松开了他，得逞似的轻轻弹了弹开始挺立的小临也。  
呼吸不自觉得在加重，他张开嘴大口呼吸。  
不好。  
这样下去……会被……  
眨了眨眼，直到眼前不再是朦胧的水雾时，他咽下一口唾沫，极力地无视身体里发出震动的东西，努力顺了顺呼吸，决定求饶。  
“拔出来……小静，我知道错了，快拔出来……”身体真的变得奇怪了。  
“你认错了？”  
“我认错！所以……”  
“这次会好好吃了吗？”  
“会！先拔出……”  
从未经历的过于激烈的性道具完败大脑，他一时嘴快地根本没有意识到自己答应了什么……直到他看见小静欺身压下来，喉咙里再次捅进了熟悉触感的棒状物。  
果然这是惩罚吗？  
他也只能在开始抽空自嘲了，然后马上被身体里胡乱震动的跳蛋和让他呼吸困难的口交转移了注意力。  
无处可逃。  
脑袋被手固定住——这双托在脑后的手如果用力，完全可以把他的脑壳捏爆。  
被迫着顺从着力道张嘴吞进阴茎，由于太深而反呕，结果抽出后再次深深地插了进来。  
好难受。  
脸好烫，脸部肌肉好酸，嘴巴已经麻了，大脑一片空白。  
好大，好深。  
他微微闭上眼，吞吐的动作引得眼睫毛颤了颤。  
隐隐地他听到有人说。  
“很可爱哟。”

……去死吧！

快点结束吧，如果这都是噩梦的话。

“唔！呜……”  
喉咙里发出呜咽，无焦距的视线稍微聚焦了一下，然后是一个呼吸过后的咳嗽。  
这是……  
温热的液体顺着喉咙留下，更多的则溅射在口腔里，随着性器的抽出流出嘴巴。  
他微张着嘴，有些迟钝地抬眼看向金发的男人。  
对方的眼里流淌着他看不懂的情绪。  
嘴里的液体带着独有的腥味占据了嗅觉味觉，反应过来这是什么，临也扭开脸低头就想吐出来。  
但是有人更快了他一步。  
下颚被扼住，然后柔软的触感贴了上来，于此不相符的是接下来过分粗暴的吻技。  
因为抵挡而被咬到的舌尖发疼，临也一拳打在对方身上，结果纹丝不动。  
他开始死命地揍这个人。

对于早晨来说，未免让人感觉太过漫长。  
眼前是一面大镜子，下面的玻璃台上摆放着牙膏牙刷肥皂等物品。台子下面是瓷制的洗手台。  
他歪歪地迈出一步，被身后站着的人牢牢地扶住，止住了摔下去的趋势。在镜子里瞥了对方一眼，他撑在洗手台的边缘，确定自己站稳不会滑倒时，冲后面发脾气：“放开我！”  
“你难道想摔倒吗？”  
对方的语气里带着「想摔倒的话也可以让着你」的令人咬牙切齿的豁达感，不过谁会给一个刚才射在自己嘴里，现在在装傻的男人好脸色？  
临也脸色难看地瞪着镜子里的金发男人。  
脑子里想的是……真的射在嘴里，真的射了，还是在嘴里……  
虽然不反感口交……但是如果他是被干的一方的话，感官就完全不同了。  
而且刚才，这家伙居然凑上来吻了他。  
正确地演绎一个精虫上脑的野兽难道不是用完就丢的吗？为什么还要吻他……自己吃自己的精液，不觉得恶心吗？  
这么一想，小静不就是个变态。  
他满怀恶意的想着，真是意外……不，也是情理之中，怪物有媲美怪物的性癖不就是理所当然吗。  
“站稳了吗？”  
传来的声音打断他的想法，他看了一眼镜子，对方平淡地看着他。  
“……”和平日里能轻易点燃的暴怒状态大相径庭。  
“因为是新买的，电量剩余不多。”  
似乎是在确认临也已经站稳，他向身侧移了一步，微微地圈住临也的腰。  
电量？  
临也看着镜子里熟悉的脸，里面的男人也抬眼看着他，嘴唇红肿，从脖子到锁骨再到更深的部位，无一例外布满了情事的痕迹。  
这种样子……  
他突然全身一颤，感到一阵无力，身体内部——跳蛋被慢慢地拉扯出来。  
原来如此，这个东西不知道什么时候就停了下来，连他自己都快忘记了这个东西。  
“临也喜欢这个吗？”  
他听到对方低声问着，像情人之间的细语。  
跳蛋被拉到穴口，轻缓地被一点点拉出来。  
说不难受是假的，但是令临也稍微感到惊恐的是，属于异物的跳蛋完全离开身体之后，里面居然有种莫名的空虚感。  
骗人的吧。  
他低头，不自觉得看见了镜子，眼角因为刺激而含着泪，微张着口呼吸，表情是自己都没有见过的可怜表情。  
如果出现在女人脸上，大概是绝佳的催情剂……等等！  
他扭头看向小静。  
对方回看他，似乎从他眼神中读懂了什么，微微地笑着。  
“我不会再对你做什么了。”  
“吃完早餐，我就放你走。”

鸡蛋利落地砸在了瓷制的碗沿，捏住蛋壳的中间稍微用力，蛋黄混着蛋液因为重力的作用落入了碗里。搅拌器轻易地将各个形状分明的鸡蛋搅乱混合，最终融合成一体。  
开火，加油，热锅，倒进蛋液，灵巧地铺满锅面，放置，放火腿和青菜，撒上配料，用筷子将蛋从边缘开始一圈一圈卷起，稍微热会儿，关火，铲起放在盘子里。  
这是一份简单的家常早餐。  
临也忍着酸痛坐在凳子上，看着对方把蛋饼放在他面前。  
随后那家伙洗了手，随便地在围裙上擦干——围裙看起来像是超市特卖的时候送的，不仅是粉红色，上面还布满了恶俗的白色的卡通小兔子。  
他认为自己姑且算得上是一个能忍辱负重的人。  
——就算想起了昨晚，自己就是被按在这张餐桌上做……现在也能无视过去，先填饱肚子。  
填饱肚子，然后杀了小静。  
夹起一块蛋饼送进嘴里。  
嚼了一下，两下……筷子带着惊人的速度刺向对面金发男人的双眼。  
被避开。  
青筋暴起。  
“临也！你在做什么？！！！”  
“小静是笨蛋吗？！！为什么加了火腿青菜的蛋是甜的啊？！！”  
“甜的有错吗？！你才是快点给我吃掉！！”  
“你这个笨蛋！草履虫！单细胞！你是甜食怪物吗？！普通的蛋饼都是咸的吧！”  
“我怎么知道！反正我的蛋饼就是甜的！快点给我吃掉！！”

end  
\--------------


End file.
